Our Night
by xTanukix
Summary: Neru is preparing her and her brothers Saturday night, but what happens when she finds out that Nero made plans with someone else? :: Oneshot - Nero x Neru :: WARNING: Rude/Foul language ::


**Hey guys! :3 I'm about halfway done with the first chapter to my new fanfiction that I'm starting soon.  
So, I figured I'd write this while I brainstorm.  
Just a quick note, I love the life out of this pairing… you will see loads of it from me.**

* * *

Neru plopped herself on the couch as she texted away. She was having a random conversation with Haku, who – at least, in Neru's perspective – wasn't answering her messages fast enough.

It was a typical Saturday night for Neru; she had started to boil macaroni on the stove for herself and Nero, and then the two would probably watch movie or two. Tonight, she wanted to watch _The Women in Black. _She knew that her brother loved scary movies, and she wanted to make him happy.

The macaroni was steaming on the stove, so Neru moved from the couch to the kitchen to finish it. As she began to put cheese on the macaroni, she heard the beep of a cell phone. Hers was on vibrate in her pocket, so she knew it had to be Nero's. It sat next to her on the kitchen counter.

_Nero's in his room, I could just take him the cell phone… _Neru thought, _but maybe I could just peek and see who it is…_

She shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly go through her brother's stuff! Then again, it would just be a peek. I mean, she didn't know who her brother hung out with, and maybe if she knew who his friends were; she could be friends with them too.

Of course, she didn't need anymore friends. She had plenty enough already, right? Haku, Rin, Miki, Len, and all the others that were included in her _Green is the Enemy _club.

_Screw what he thinks, I'm just going to see who texted him! _ She 'loudly' thought, and quickly picked up Nero's phone. She flipped it open, the screen reading.

_One New Message!  
From: Miku Hatsune_

Neru's eye twitched just reading that bitch's name on the screen. She hated Miku, and Nero knew that. Why in the world was he texting her?

_Maybe it's just something stupid, _she thought to herself, trying to calm down. _Maybe the text was sent by accident… _But then, why was Miku a contact in his phone?

The phone beeped as she pressed a button to read the message. It read, _"I can't wait to see you tonight, Nero! :3 Do you think you could pick me up around eight?" _ Neru glanced at the clock; it was seven thirty.

Neru clenched her brother's phone tightly into a fist. She wanted to throw it on the floor, stomp on it, crush it into tiny little pieces… she couldn't believe her brother was seeing that teal haired menace! And behind her back as well as that!

She stomped out of the kitchen and down the hall to Nero's room. She nearly broke down his door with her foot, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nero blinked. He paused the _Super Smash Bros. _game he was playing and glanced up at his sister, "What's wrong with you?"

"Why are you dating _her_?" Neru cried, "You know I hate _her, _despise _her, _want her to just get the fuck out of my life… and you decide to just go out with _her _behind my back?" She chucked his phone across the room.

Her brother stood up, "I'm not dating her now, at least. I'm just taking her out to dinner tonight."

"But… I made macaroni and cheese, your favorite," She looked down, "And I rented _The Women in Black _because you told me how much you wanted to see that movie for weeks!"

Nero looked down at his upset sister. He didn't know she would freak out this much just because he was taking Miku out to dinner… and she really wasn't even supposed to know.

"Can't we just do it another day?" He asked, "I mean, we do this stuff every Saturday."

Neru looked up at him, "That's the point! We do this every Saturday! I like spending time with you on Saturday when we don't have a bedtime, homework, or anything keeping us busy except for each other!" She gripped her brother into a hug.

Nero sighed, tightly hugging back, "Oh fine, I'll stay." He then added, "It's not just for you though, it's for the movie."

"Yeah," Neru smirked, "Sure it is."

* * *

**Did you guys like it?  
I wrote it while watching Fact or Faked.  
You should watch it too, lol.  
Please review!  
-xTanukix**


End file.
